Regina's secret Santa
by StraightEdgeBroskiPeep
Summary: A certain waitress tries to make Regina's return from Neverland and Christmas a little better. A little holiday drabble.


**A/N: I thought we could all use a Red Queen Christmas. Happy almost christmas everybody. This is for Sarah and all my other Red-Queen shippers out there. **

* * *

Coming back from Wonderland, Regina barely seemed to gather that it was indeed Christmas. Regina wasn't sure what had surprised her more, that everybody had gotten home from Neverland, or the fact that when she finally made it home there was a small pyramid of presents on her doorstep. She was confused, and for a moment just assumed it was a sick joke. She had the nerve to walk past it, or maybe roast the pile of present, but then she hesitated. Maybe some of the towns people had left presents for Henry. With a soft sigh Regina stooped low to collect the boxes when something caught her eyes. Her name was on the presents, they were for her. She was sure that they would all be a joke now, but she carried them in and sat the presents down on the table.

Getting herself a cup of tea, her eyes lingered on the present. She had missed the tea while in Neverland and it felt good to be home. She felt dirty and tired, and her muscles were aching for a soak in the bathtub, but for some reason the presents were bothering her. Who would get her presents, Henry maybe but he had been in Neverland, and had chosen to go with the Charmings. She didn't have friends, and unless it was a gag gift to be cruel she didn't know why somebody would give her a gift.

"Oh hell.." She walked slowly over and grabbed the first gift her hand brushed, and sat down to open it. It was rectangular and giving it a little shake, it didn't make much noise. She opened it slowly and raised a brow. It was a red and blue striped scarf. She pressed the scarf to her nose inhaling the scent, it was new but there was a familiar perfume to it, though she couldn't place her finger on it. Wrinkling her nose Regina placed the scarf down.

Her eyes scanned the box when she saw a note folded and tucked in the corner. She picked it up, and quickly looked it over.

_Dear Madame Mayor,_

_I realized you may not be getting many gifts this year and I just wanted you to know I drew your name in the secret santa stocking. I know you normally don't take part but I kind of miss you. It's odd to not see you around town. I just know you'll find Henry and bring him home safely. Anyways I hope you enjoy your gift. I know how you like scarves, and you're always fashionable and when I saw it I thought of you. So please enjoy it._

_- Your secret Santa._

As Regina read the letter a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She went through the rest of the gifts, each one accompanied by a letter. It made her feel special and odd, because she didn't know anybody actually cared enough to try to make her Christmas better. Each gift was something special, a knitted hat, a pair of gloves, a sweater, some boots, warm fuzzy socks, a picture frame, and a basket of bath lotions and salts.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that seemed to distract Regina was from her gifts on the table. Walking to the door, she opened it just to see the corner of a cloak disappearing down the snow-covered streets. Regina looked down at the gift and picked it up. Her fingers quickly unwrapped it. Inside was a charm bracelet with her name on it, a crown, a horse, and a picture of Henry.

Tears came to Regina's eyes, this secret Santa had been nice. Nicer to Regina than anybody else had in recent memory. The note on this gift was a bit smudged as if somebody wrote it in a hurry.

_Dear Regina,_

_You're home, you're home in time for Christmas. I didn't think you would make it, but I'm glad you did. I wish I could see your face when you open these gifts, I hope you like them. Anyway there is the annual Christmas party at Granny's and I was hoping you would make an appearance so I could reveal myself as your secret Santa and wish you a Merry Christmas in person._

- Your secret Santa.

Regina smiled a little bit and taking a quick shower got dressed in the gifts that her secret Santa got her. A good hour later she walked into the diner, almost bumping into Ruby who was hanging up some mistletoe. Ruby's face lit up when she saw Regina.

"You're home." Ruby said softly, looking excited to see her.

Regina cleared her throat. "Well yes, we made it back earlier."

Ruby shook her head. "No, I mean you actually came, I didn't think you would come to the diner."

Regina wrinkled her nose and shrugged. "Well I was invited and it wasn't like I had anything else to do." She mused, trying to play it off.

The she-wolf smiled. "Like I said, I'm glad you came." Ruby fished a small gift out of her pocket. It was a small wolf charm for Regina's bracelet. "The best gift I could give you... However I figured you'd want something else more. " She pointed to where Henry and Emma sat over in the corner eating cookies.

Regina wasn't sure how to respond but she smiled and took the gift. "You're my secret santa?"

The waitress nodded. "Yeah, Merry Christmas Regina."

Regina looked to the mistletoe above Ruby, and leaned in placing a kiss on her cheek. "Merry Christmas Ms. Lucas."

Ruby turned as red as her name, watching as Regina brushed past her and headed towards the Christmas cookies and her son.


End file.
